The Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging and analysis techniques for the study of cerebrovascular disease. Section A describes NMR Imaging techniques, including scout images, T1 weighted MRI, T2 weighted MRI, diffusion weighted MRI, cerebral flood flow MRI, and quality control. Section B describes image analysis techniques and gives examples showing the segmentation of infarcted brain tissue into different regions according to tissue diffusion and T2 characteristics, reflecting different states of ischemic brain tissue. Section C provides a summary of patient and animal studies of stroke performed in past years. Section D des describes plans for future development in NMR imaging techniques which are designed to improve the quality and speed of data acquisition. Overall, Core B focuses on state-of-the art imaging and data analysis techniques which have been implemented in our laboratory. These techniques will be used in the different projects which, ultimately, will determine the ability of these techniques to precisely determine the tissue characteristics of human stroke.